Shiseido
Shiseido Company, Limited (株式会社資生堂 Kabushiki-gaisha Shiseidō?) is a major Japanese hair care and cosmetics producer. It is one of the oldest cosmetics companies in the world. Founded in 1872. It is the largest cosmetic firm in Japan and the fourth largest cosmetics company in the world. Be Yourself Campaign Selfies Shiseido selfie 001.jpg Shiseido selfie 002.png Shiseido selfie 003.png Shiseido selfie 004.png Shiseido selfie 005.png Shiseido selfie 006.png Shiseido selfie 007.png Shiseido selfie 008.png Shiseido selfie 009.png Shiseido selfie 010.png Shiseido selfie 011.png Shiseido selfie 012.png Shiseido selfie 013.png Shiseido selfie 014.png Shiseido selfie 015.png Shiseido selfie 016.png Shiseido selfie 017.png Shiseido selfie 018.png Shiseido selfie 019.png Shiseido selfie 020.png Shiseido selfie 021.jpg Shiseido selfie 022.png Shiseido selfie 023.png Shiseido selfie 024.png Shiseido selfie 025.png Shiseido selfie 026.png Shiseido selfie 027.png Shiseido selfie 028.png Shiseido selfie 029.png Shiseido selfie 030.png Shiseido selfie 031.png Shiseido selfie 032.png Shiseido selfie 033.png Shiseido selfie 034.png Shiseido selfie 035.jpg Shiseido selfie 036.png Shiseido selfie 037.png Shiseido selfie 038.png Shiseido selfie 039.png Shiseido selfie 040.png Shiseido selfie 041.png Shiseido selfie 042.png Shiseido selfie 043.png Shiseido selfie 044.png Shiseido selfie 045.png Shiseido selfie 046.png Shiseido selfie 047.png Shiseido selfie 048.png Shiseido selfie 049.png Shiseido selfie 050.png Video announcement & Behind the scenes 2-26-15 Shiseido Backstage Video 001.JPG Shiseido - BTS 001.jpg|2 Shiseido - BTS 002.jpg Spot *'Released:' April 16, 2015. Lady Gaga - Shiseido spot 001.jpg Lady Gaga - Shiseido spot 002.jpg Lady Gaga - Shiseido spot 003.jpg Commercials 1st *'Released:' July 27, 2015. *'Footage:' Ellen von Unwerth. *'Location:' Lady Gaga's New York City apartment and St. Jerome's Bar. Lady Gaga for SHISEIDO - Commercial (2).jpg|1 Lady Gaga for SHISEIDO - Commercial.jpg Lady Gaga for SHISEIDO - Commercial (4).jpg Lady Gaga for SHISEIDO - Commercial (5).jpg Lady Gaga for SHISEIDO - Commercial (1).jpg|2 Lady Gaga for SHISEIDO - Commercial (66).jpg Lady Gaga for SHISEIDO - Commercial (6).jpg|3 Lady Gaga for SHISEIDO - Commercial (3).jpg 2-27-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg Lady Gaga for SHISEIDO - Commercial (7).jpg|4 Lady Gaga for SHISEIDO - Commercial (8).jpg Lady Gaga for SHISEIDO - Commercial 00.jpg Lady Gaga for SHISEIDO - Commercial (111).jpg Lady Gaga for SHISEIDO - Commercial 00 (2).jpg 2-27-15 Out in NYC 004.jpg #''Lady Gaga and Asia are wearing custom outfits by Fräulein Kink and sunglasses by h0les x ISLY-NYC.'' #''Lady Gaga wears a dress by Halston from New York Vintage collection.'' #''Lady Gaga wears a dress by Donald Brooks, earrings by BaubleBar and shoes by Stuart Weitzman.'' #''Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Brandon Maxwell, a cap by Eric Javits, eyebrows by A-Morir x Sarah Tanno and shoes by Manolo Blahnik.'' 2nd *'Released:' October 12, 2015. *'Footage:' Ellen von Unwerth. Shiseido - Commercial 2 001.jpg|1 Shiseido - Commercial 2 002.jpg Shiseido - Commercial 2 003.jpg Shiseido - Commercial 2 004.jpg|2 Shiseido - Commercial 2 005.jpg Shiseido - Commercial 2 006.jpg Shiseido - Commercial 2 007.jpg|3 Shiseido - Commercial 2 008.jpg Shiseido - Commercial 2 009.jpg #''Lady Gaga wears an unitard by Capezio.'' #''Lady Gaga wears platforms by F. Pinet.'' #''Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Long Tran, platforms by YRU and an earring by Badacious.'' Links *Official website *Japan website Category:Japan Category:Cosmetics brands Category:Products and endorsement